


Mysterious Boy

by Joey_Westwife



Series: She's The One [2]
Category: Westlife
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Labyrinth References, Making Love, Masquerade Ball, Mystery, Oral Sex, Reunited lovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: To celebrate Jodi's best friend's birthday the girls go to a masquerade ball and she's pleasantly surprised to find her new year's prince charming hiding behind his mask and as they reunite, sparks fly.





	Mysterious Boy

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to WestWords interactive site. part 2 of 2

After the success of Julie's New Year’s party, Jodi and Nicky kept in touch via texts. Due to Nicky’s new job though it saw him commuting from his home town, the same city as Jodi, to Nottingham everyday and when it all got too much for him, he made the decision to move in with Shane close by to Julie’s house. It meant Jodi hadn't been able to see that annoying yet good fuck of a man again since they met so she began to forget about their one night stand and their friendship dwindled to nothing. Following the party, Julie and Shane had got to know each other well through Sara and had started seeing each other casually. It was early days but things seemed positive which made Jodi incredibly jealous. Shane was gorgeous, why couldn't she find a hunky man like him in Lincoln? The only thing to do was talk her friend into having a jolly good knees up on the Nottingham tiles to try her luck at bagging herself a trophy husband. Just a guy with silky blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, a beautiful smile, smart sense of fashion, romantic, well endowed, respectful Disney prince type that would wine and dine her and marry her into a rich family and live in a mansion would do. She didn't want much, her expectations weren't too high right?!

March had come round so quickly and Julie’s birthday was the reason for the event. Unexpectedly the weather had been kind and out of nowhere a warm front had pushed its way over the U.K creating a boom in the wearing of short skirts, party dresses and skimpy revealing top amongst the females of the species. This was good news for the men of course but when Jodi entered the kitchen in her masquerade ball gown ready for the Labyrinth themed ball they were attending to celebrate Julie’s 40th, Shane’s jaw dropped. Her dress was a combination of satin, lace, chiffon and diamanté in a beige colour. The skirt part was puffy like a meringue wedding dress with ruffled detail around it and the corset was encrusted over a beautiful lace patchwork. She felt like every bit the part with her white laced mask to cover her identity. Her hair was pulled to the side in a stylishly scruffy ponytail, held together with a feathery clip.

“How do I look?” she asked, twirling around to give Shane the full picture.

“Wow, you look incredible. How are you still single?” Shane gulped down the saliva that had formed in his mouth at the sight of the sexy princess figure stood in front of him. He stepped forward and placed his hand on her hip to feel the material against his soft but hard grafting hands.

“Easy tiger, No finger prints thank you.”

“Phwoar well some guy is going to get very lucky tonight and if he doesn’t you know where to find me. I’d smash your back doors in.”

Jodi laughed at his remark but moved away before she felt the urge to snog his face off. The next thing Shane did was pull his mobile from his pocket and asked to take a photo of her. She thought nothing off it so posed elegantly for him, pouting her nude coloured lips but instead of uploading it to Facebook he sent it to someone in an attempt to get them to the party to whisk Jodi off her feet in a surprise and mystifying manner. They had a spare ticket as Sara was unable to make it so Shane added that the man in question would need to go and collect it to gain entry to the ball. Shane was wearing black trousers, a white shirt with frills down the chest and a green velvet jacket over the jade coloured waistcoat. He felt being Irish that green should be incorporated somehow. He looked very dashing but Jodi knew he was off limits and whilst wearing his disturbing mask that sported a corker of a nose on it much like in the film, he suddenly became less attractive and desirable compared to the men wearing pretty, glittery or dark plain masks giving them an air of mystery.

Julie, Jodi, Shane and his best friend Pete found a table at the venue. The hall was decorated with flowers, twinkling fairy lights, gold streamers, chandeliers and it felt slightly medieval. The atmosphere was buzzing as strangers flirted and lost friends were captivated by dashing bachelors and men of mystery. Julie stuck to Shane like glue though leaving Jodi and Kian to dance together. Kian wasn't Jodi’s type so she was on the lookout for her prince charming on the dance floor and within minutes a beautiful man in a Tuxedo and silk mask that covered much of his face, took her hand with an invitation to waltz under the enormous glitter gall above their heads. The scene was like that of a fairy-tale movie and the music was just perfect. Appropriate music of its time but with a promise to spice it up with modern tunes after the sit down banquet had took place.  
Jodi accepted the hand of the gallant figure before her and stared into his sparkling eyes. The room was dark and only lit by fake candles on chandeliers and strings of LED bulbs, so visibility of strangers was much worse than usual but it added to the perplexity of identity. Jodi hadn't got a clue who the gorgeous, dapper and suave gentleman was behind the disguise but he smelt attractive too and his gelled, combed hair gave him the complete debonair image. She tried to ask his name but he refused to speak, playing the part well. He placed his finger on her lips and winked at her.

“It's like that is it? How could one possibly kiss the one whose name they do not yet know?” Jodi stared deep into the magical eyes of his masked face.  
All she could see was his lips and eyes which made it extra hard to work out who he was and then when she dreamed up the scenario of it being Nicky she convinced herself it was him and that was why he wouldn't speak to give the game away. They were in England after all and not many Irishmen graced the kingdom.

When the music stopped and everyone was called to their feast, Jodi described the luscious man she'd pulled and pointed him out to Julie but as she'd only met him the once too she was just as clueless as to whether I could be him. Shane refused to give anything away but when Jodi asked Shane to ring him to see if the guy down the table answered his mobile, Shane declined her request. That gave her enough confidence that it was Nicky after all and it excited her because she could remember the mesmerising kisses they'd shared and the hot, risky quickie they'd got away with in Julie’s garden. She'd hoped to see him again through texting but it had never happened.

Once the 21st century pop tunes blared out of the disco speakers, everyone descended to the centre floor for a boogie. Kian had snatched Julie away to help carry the drinks over so Jodi enjoyed some grinding with Shane. She tried to get a confession out of him that the man of mystery was Nicky but he still wouldn't spoil the fun. She looked around the room for him and when she noticed him dancing closely to another girl her jealousy dampened her mood. Before she had time to look away from him and fake a smile on her face the charming male saluted but carried on strutting around a red headed wench. Reacting to him, Jodi grabbed Shane and held her leg up on his hip, rubbing her groin against his, hoping her friend wouldn't see. Shane was a bit nervous by Jodi’s attempts to make the man jealous so gestured with his face to make his move back swiftly and surely. Shane peeled Jodi off him and pushed her towards the hottie as he scrambled through the crowds to reach her again. He held his hands together in a praying position up to his chin asking for forgiveness over his player status so to confirm he was in the clear Jodi opened up his hands and placed then on her neck. She stepped closer to him, pressing her chest against his and slowly leaned in for a kiss. He didn't pull away and engaged in the bewitching kiss, his exposed lips on her seductive pout, turning into a passionate tongue tied moment. The electricity they felt the first time shot around their veins, awaking every inch of their bodies as they tingled with lust. The kiss confirmed 100% that the man in the black mask was the one man she'd craved for months.

“Wow... I knew it was you.” Jodi whispered as she left only a couple of inches between their faces.

Finally he broke his silence, “Shane told me you'd be here and I couldn't resist surprising you and seducing you all over again.”

“I didn't think I’d see you again.”

“You look phenomenal. If this is a patch on what you'd look like in a wedding dress then I’m not sure I’d be standing so tall.”

“I guess that's just something you can only imagine.”

“Oh no... One day it'll be something I have to face.”

“Hmm I’m not sure Prince William will divorce Kate just to marry me for you to see me as a bride.”

“Who needs royalty when you can have a genie to make your dreams come true?”

Jodi smiled at Nicky’s cheesy lines and shook her head at him. “You don't know what I want.”

“If you want the one thing I can't tick off from my wish list without you then we might be in business.” Nicky lightly pressed a kitten kiss on the tip of Jodi’s nose and hoped she could be his genie.  
Nicky waited in anticipation for Jodi to reply and enlighten him. Jodi swallowed the lump in her throat as she considered finally getting back in Nicky’s pants. They'd not spoken for a few weeks so it came as a surprise to her that he was genuinely interested.

“All I want is to feel you inside me again.” Jodi’s hand ventured from Nicky’s neck down to his groin and she cupped his crotch while kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear lobe.

It sent shivers down Nicky’s spine so through his delight and relief that he'd got his girl, he took her hand and lead her away from the crowd of party boppers, trampling on ball gowns as they passed in hast to get some breathing space of their own. Julie and Shane noticed the pair rushing away from the middle of function hand in hand, giggling on their way. As they made it to the fire exit Nicky flung open the door and spun Jodi around, throwing her against the wall so he could ravish her in private. He kicked the door closed again so they didn't get in trouble for using the emergency only exit and weren't caught in the act. They laughed together and caught their breath while holding each other close feeling like love struck teenagers. Nicky stroked Jodi’s hair running his fingers through her ponytail while gazing into her lust filled eyes. He ripped off his mask and threw it to the ground to reveal his clean shaven, flawless face and in turn lifted Jodi’s mask gently from up onto her head so he could see her full facial beauty in the shine of the street light.

“I'm sorry I’ve not been in contact, I’ve been so busy moving but I never stopped thinking about you. When Shane sent me that photo of you and told me there was ticket with my name on it, I dropped everything and came to find you. I had to be your prince charming. I had to have you again... and if you'll let me I want you more than once more.”

Jodi’s heart skipped a beat as the most beautiful man she'd ever met in her life proposed they indulged in a passionate relationship. She couldn't say no to him but they couldn't seal the deal whilst Jodi wore her huge dress so they vowed to spend the night together once it was home time so in the mean time they re-joined the party and displayed their rekindled affection in public.

Kian made his own way home, Shane and Julie head to her house but to give them extra privacy Shane was kind enough to give Nicky the key to his house to he could fuck Jodi’s brains out and not worry about the noise they were making. Arriving at Shane’s humble abode, Nicky kicked off his Cuban heels and walked up to Jodi. He kissed her shoulders and neck from behind her and ran his fingers down her arms, back up again and drew them round to her back where he slowly unzipped her dress releasing her from the suffocating corset she'd worn for 6 hours. It had held her bloated tummy in after the delicious banquet fit for a king but dancing all night like a slut on heat had burnt off a few calories.  
Nicky lead Jodi up to his bedroom, passing frames of Michael Jackson memorabilia on the walls. As Jodi was already stood in her undies she got to undress Nicky. The room was so quiet that Nicky leaned over to switch the radio on to Magic FM to set the mood. He didn't want just a mad romp, after a perfect night he wanted to have sensual, sexy, slow sex; make love to the gorgeous woman half naked in his bedroom. Jodi pulled his jacket off and unbuttoned his crisp white shirt as she stared into his bonnie eyes. She wiped her hands over his smooth chest and lifted the hem of his shirt from the inside of his tailored trousers and then unbuttoned and unzipped them too. As Nicky’s garments fell to the floor he stepped away from them all and grabbed Jodi by her waist, twisting her onto the bed.  
Nicky lay stroking her face, admiring her unflawed beauty, her radiant bronzed skin made him feel like an albino but he'd learnt to accept his own Irish skin tone. He slipped her bra strap down her shoulder and kissed her collar bone, slowly shifting the feather light pecks down her chest. This time he was getting to see her body not just feel it over clothes and he found it difficult to contain his erection. Jodi pointed out that the bra opened at the front and with two fingers she popped the clasp open to reveal her perfectly pert breasts. Nicky’s warm hands cupped them as his tongue lightly tickled her bare nipples making circles around them as he breathed over her. He continued to trail the kisses down her torso and over her belly to the waist band of her panties. But before he could go any further Jodi stopped him and pushed him to down on the bed so she could tease him first. Lying next to him she ran her finger tips along the top of his boxers. She could see the size of his hard-on which turned on even more so she reached in for it and grasped it with her fist, sliding her hand up and down it slowly. Nicky tilted his head back as she smeared his pre-cum over the tip. He helped out by climbing out of his boxers so he was starkers which left one thing for Jodi to do; Take off her knickers too. So he didn't explode too soon he removed her hand from his throbbing and desperate wood and slid his own hand down her freshly waxed groin. Much like their first time he found her clit with speed but kept everything else to a slow pace.  
As Nicky held Jodi’s boob in one hand he used his other to pleasure her. The kisses were deep and horny and his finger twitching was equally as pleasurable as any sex toy Jodi had ever used. The precision he used caused shock waves to surge through her body, jolting her back as she got more wet while he penetrated his fingers into her hole. Jodi bit her lip and began to rub Nicky’s rock hard cock again but he wanted to show Jodi just how useless his tongue was in places other than her mouth. He slithered down the bed sheets until his face met her pussy. She was nervous but allowed him to plunge his warm, wet tongue between her legs. She held onto his hair, gripping onto him as his tongue licked her clitoris, vibrating it while he slowly inched his fingers inside of her again, teasing her G-spot.  
The more Jodi's vagina walls pulsed and contracted around his digits, the more Nicky wanted to ram his cock inside of her. He continued to bring her to boiling point but just before she reached the limit he stopped and wiped his mouth. 

“You little tease Nicky. You best finish the job properly.” 

“Oh don't you worry I’m going to make you cum so hard the neighbours will need a cigarette afterwards.” 

Keeping his promise Nicky moved back to face Jodi, keeping his hand on her wet pussy until he was in position so slide his stiff erection deep inside of her. To stop her from moving he held her hands above her head and gently slipped his cock up her juicy canal, her walls clinging to his throbbing penis. He kissed her softly as he thrusted his hips down on her, slower than their heart beats he poked her cervix with his long organ making them sweat. They were both feeling the erotic moment, their second time together, intimate and the definition of making love not some rough drunken shag. Without picking up too much speed Nicky carried on rocking himself in and out of her tight hole until he couldn't hold it in any longer. He felt the rush of an orgasm reach her too so she broke her hands free from him and dug her nails into his back, holding his chest to hers as she arched her back and groaned just seconds before Nicky. He could feel her pussy tighten as she came which blew his mind and his load exploded. 

Panting and sweating Nicky collapsed on the bed beside the woman he'd just made sweet love to. He looked at her relieved face and smiled.   
“Thank you, that was intense... and the best, most intimate sex I’ve ever had. Beats pounding you up the wall anyway.” null chuckled. 

“Yeah it was definitely special. Although you could take me any way you wanted and I’d be satisfied.” Jodi couldn't believe such a perfect man existed. “If the offer still stands I’d certainly like to do it more often.” 

“We can make it work, the distance isn't too far. I get weekends off now. I have to have you for keeps. Let me be your genie and make your wishes come true.” 

“I don't need a genie... I’ve found my prince and that's my only wish come true already.” 

Nicky’s grin ached his cheeks as he was filled with joy. He was one step closer to that promise he'd made Shane in Julie's garden at New Year. Jodi linked her hand to his and kissed his fingers. She leaned in to taste his lips again and at that moment fell madly in love with her mystery man. Despite the irritating moment they met on that packed out train, Jodi knew that she could never feel anything but admiration and lust for the cutie she had in her arms and she couldn't wait to call Julie and gossip about how amazing her new boyfriend was.


End file.
